KillJoy (Antweight)
KillJoy is a US Antweight class robot, one of several built by students at a local high school that entered Kilobots XXXV and XXXVI. KillJoy was a simple two wheel drive, invertible wedge design that was augmented with magnets for extra downforce for Kilobots XXXVI. KillJoy has been somewhat inconsistent in competition, sweeping its first event but failing to win any fights at its second. Robot History Kilobots XXXV In the first fight of the event, KillJoy was matched against Autistic Wall-E, a four-wheel drive wedge. As the fight began, both drivers approached one another tentatively, KillJoy clipping the blue hazard. After nudging one another, KillJoy clipped the blue hazard again, and Autistic Wall-E tried to push it, but KillJoy escaped and then pushed Autistic Wall-E into the red hazard. KillJoy clipped the red hazard as it tried to move away, then circled around the slower Autistic Wall-E before trying to push it again, but missed and clipped the red hazard. As Autistic Wall-E moved in to attack, KillJoy caught it with its rear and pushed it into the red hazard, also getting hit itself. This hit seems to have knocked something loose inside of Autistic Wall-E, as it lost drive on the left side. KillJoy circled around and took Autisitic Wall-E into the red hazard again. This hit nearly threw Autistic Wall-E into the pit, but it stopped just short of it. Autistic Wall-E was almost completely immobilized by this point, and KillJoy rammed into it again, taking it to the wall and backing away with it to near the arena center. With Autistic Wall-E effectively dead, KillJoy got under it again and took it into the blue hazard, which hurled Autistic Wall-E into the corner, where it was unable to move at all. After this, Autistic Wall-E's driver tapped out, giving KillJoy the win. KillJoy then fought Master Beater. As the fight began KillJoy moved across the box as Master Beater got its beater bar up to speed. KillJoy ran into the blue hazard and then went after Master Beater, who seemed to be having trouble leaving its square. KillJoy nudged the side of Master Beater and then ran into the walls twice as Master Beater spun in place, possibly struggling to control the robot due to the gyroscopic effect of the weapon. KillJoy then jabbed at Master Beater twice, getting underneath its wedgelets. KillJoy then began to push Master Beater towards the blue hazard, but missed and was hit by it itself. The second attempt worked though, and tossed both robots away. Eventually Master Beater went head on with KillJoy, throwing KillJoy across the box and onto its back. KillJoy could drive inverted, but it tended to stop and start as its wheels would lose contact with the ground occasionally. Master Beater tried to spin its weapon up again, but it was now grinding against the ground and was bumping the robot around, which caused Master Beater to drive straight into the blue hazard. KillJoy got closer to Master Beater but wasn't able to land a blow, and then drove into the blue hazard itself. Fortuitously, this threw KillJoy into the wall and put it back right-side up. As Master Beater was still struggling to drive with its weapon spun up, KillJoy ran into the blue hazards three more times before charging at Master Beater and taking it into the wall. KillJoy rammed Master Beater again, taking a shot to its wheel and nearly flipping over again. After a few more shoves, KillJoy backed into the weapon of Master Beater, nearly flipping it over again. The two bots continued to trade light shots, with KillJoy unable to control the slippery Master Beater while Master Beater's weapon failed to damage or flip over KillJoy. Eventually the fight moved near the red hazard, where KillJoy was flipped by Master Beater's weapon. Once again KillJoy moved for the red hazard, which tossed it back onto its wheels. Now righted, KillJoy charged at Master Beater, the impact throwing both bots away. Master Beater still remained barely in control with its drum active, which KillJoy used to guide it into the red hazard before pinning Master Beater to the wall. After the regulation release, KillJoy attacked a few more times before time ran out. The judges awarded the win to KillJoy. KillJoy's next opponent was Chop. As the fight began, Chop spun up to speed as KillJoy charged at it. Chop's wedge proved unable to get under KillJoy, which took it and pinned it to the wall. This flipped Chop over onto its back, but Chop's spinner self-righted it. The two robots jabbed at one another, with KillJoy managing to push Chop into the red hazard. The two robots then circled for a bit, only occasionally making contact. KillJoy tried to push Chop into the red hazard again, but misaimed and was pushed into the red hazard by Chop. KillJoy continued to jab at Chop, who wasn't able to bring it's weapon into play. KillJoy then shoved Chop into the wall before releasing it. The two robots then began to circle, with Chop driving into the red hazard at one point. KillJoy eventually got underneath Chop and took it to the wall, but Chop managed to slip out of the pin. Chop began to chase KillJoy for a bit but was unable to corner it or bring its weapon into play. KillJoy then pushed Chop across the box and ran under it. The fight moved back to near the red hazard, where Chop clipped the red hazard and was thrown across the box. Eventually KillJoy got under Chop and took it into the red hazard again. The fight continued behind the red hazard, with KillJoy getting under Chop several times and shoving it around. Chop took some more hits from the red hazard as the fight moved out into the central arena, with KillJoy continuing to get under and push Chop around. Chop took another big hit from the red hazard, and then KillJoy got underneath Chop and slammed it into the wall, flipping Chop over, but Chop self-righted again using its weapon. The fight ended after this, and unsurprisingly the judges awarded the win to KillJoy. Next, KillJoy faced bar spinner Shadow. KillJoy won this fight and advanced to the finals. In the finals, KillJoy faced Shadow again, who had come through the loser's bracket. Shadow didn't have it's bar any more for this fight. KillJoy also won this fight and became the antweight rookie champion. Kilobots XXXVI As the rookie champion at Kilobots XXXV, KillJoy graduated to the Antweight Masters class for this event. KillJoy's first opponent was undercutter Tiger Shark. Although footage from this fight has been lost, we know KillJoy lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. KillJoy's next opponent was drum spinner Mulletron. As the fight began both bots advanced, with Mulletron getting its drum up to speed. The two robots maneuvered around eachother at the arena center trying to get a good angle of attack, but eventually Mulletron got around the back of KillJoy and flipped it onto its back. Mulletron pressed the advantage, striking repeatedly with its drum as KillJoy struggled to keep its armored wedge pointed at Mulletron, taking several hits to its wheels. After a bit, Mulletron's drum flipped KillJoy back over. KillJoy seemed to be having some trouble with its right side drive but continued to fight, keeping its wedge pointed at Mulletron, keeping its drum at bay as Mulletron prodded, looking for a good hit. This maneuvering duel continued with KillJoy slowly maneuvering Mulletron close to the pit. Mulletron moved away and then charged, but KillJoy caught its side and pushed it around in a circle before Mulletron got away. The two maneuvered around again before KillJoy got underneath Mulletron and nearly took it into the red hazard. Mulletron then revved its drum up to top speed, attacking KillJoy more aggressively and striking its left side several times, even managing to get around the back and grind at KillJoy's rear plate, but KillJoy slipped away. KillJoy attempted to charge at Mulletron but it veered to the right, beaching itself on the open pushout edge. With victory at hand, Mulletron lined up and hit KillJoy one final time in the rear with its drum, flipping KillJoy into the pushout and out of the tournament. KillJoy did not return for the antweight rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Champions Category:Student-Built Robots